


The Worst Day Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Suicide, human!Perry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doofenshmirtz doesn't really like having birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Day Ever

It was his birthday. The worst, the saddest, the most pathetic day of year. Heinz Doofenshmirtz took his toolbox and started building his new Inator. He knew this time it would be successful.

\- They’ll see – he said to himself, while bolting on the last screw.

He sat on the armchair and looked at his new invention – Auto-Destruct-Inator.

\- That’s the only thing I can do properly. And I guess it’s the time…

Heinz made himself a drink and put his hand on a big red button. He was about pushing the button, when he heard knocking on the door. _Who dares to interrupt my final work?_ – he thought. Doofenshmirtz decided not to open the door. Knocking stopped but then he heard a shot. The door opened and a young man with a hat on his turquoise hair walked in.

\- Agent P? What are you doing here? I thought you’re on holidays – said Heinz. And the he noticed the big box that Perry was holding. – oh, I see. You remembered about my birthday. Thank you. But, could you leave now? I’m quite busy.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed Agent P’s asking glance.

\- Oh, that? – he pointed at his new Inator. – It’s nothing evil. In fact it’s something good. I can’t tell you now what does it do, but you’ll see.

But Perry wasn’t gullible. He came few steps closer to the machine and realized what it really is.

He looked at Heinz with anger. Having the machine disassembled, Perry took his notebook and wrote “So I mean nothing to you…”.

Heinz sat on the floor and buried his head in his hands.

\- I’m a failure – he said. – I can’t do anything rightly. I’m such a disappointment. And don’t even try to comfort me.

Perry sat next to Doof and put his hand of Heinz’s shoulder. The scientist placed his head at young man’s chest and they were sitting like that until Heinz calmed down.


End file.
